


Dear Patience

by PrincessMelodyPark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Ireland, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: Dear Patience (Niall Horan), The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMelodyPark/pseuds/PrincessMelodyPark
Summary: Niall's Mum and Dora met at University, they meet again many years later on holiday in Ireland, Mullingar. Who knew then what friendship could blossom during those two weeks?Or the one where Niall wrote a song about a childhood best friend who turned into something more.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dear Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just something I wrote after having inspiration listening Niall Horan's song, Dear Patience for the 100th time. It'll probably have only two or three chapters.   
> Any feedback would be appreciated! All the love! Tpwk xx

It was a cloudy day in Mullingar, Ireland. There was something in the air, the locals could feel it. Perhaps, it was just a spot of magic, or the god of luck decided to sprinkle a bit over the town. 

In the summer of 2007, one Patience Bell, 13, was skipping with her baby sister, Faith, 7, down Mullingar Park exploring the town their parents chose to go on holiday to. It was quite fun visiting Ireland, Patience thought. Her ancestors grew up here even if she was brought up in North London area. She had always wondered what it was like and now she was finally here, she was going to make the most of it. Now, what she didn't know, was that in that moment, the world decided to give her something. Perhaps it was to make up for the loss of her baby brother, who had died of septicemia when he was just two, that the universe decided to give her this. But in the moment she was skipping, she fell over a football that had been accidentally kicked in their direction. She fell flat on her face and managed to save her sister from doing the same thing, giving a girly scream as she hit the hard, concrete ground. 

She would later tell her friends this was the most annoyingly embarrassing thing to have happened. She would later tell her family it was the best thing to have happened. 

Just as Patience was struggling to get up, someone held her hand and she didn't look up until she was standing, putting most of her weight on the stranger as they helped her get to her feet. She noticed the sparkling, apologetic, ocean blue eyes first. She smiled gratefully and let go of the boys grip, moving her dark red hair out of her eyes and face, not knowing she already had a bruise and graze forming on her forehead, bleeding only slightly. 

It felt like an hour, but it was only a second after he helped her that he spoke. Seeing his brunette hair, pale face and a little chubby cheeks that weren't quite defined yet, she noted that he must be around her age or maybe a year older. She couldn't quite tell. "I'm sorry, my step brother, he kicked the ball too hard an' it went in your direction. He's a twat and that cut looks really bad, I'm sorry." She could barely focus, his Irish accent was strong and he was talking way too fast. After a few moments of registering what he said, she was about to reply but before she could say anything, Faith did. 

"P, do you think he knows where the ice cream van is?" Faith questioned and Patience frowned, glancing back at the boy, she smiled sheepishly, mock glaring at her sister. 

"Faith, we can find it by ourselves. I'm sure he doesn't want to spend time finding ice cream. Mum also said we shouldn't speak to strangers, remember?" Patience said, her London accent coming through but not by much. 

"P! He won't mind. He's a nice -" 

"Faith is right, I won't mind. Ice cream is this way." He said pointing in the direction Patience and Faith had been going in. Faith jumped up and down and held the boys hand, starting to run. "What are we waiting for, race you!" Faith said to Patience, who didn't have a choice as Faith sprinted with the boy following closely behind, looking over his shoulder to Patience with a shrug and a gesture to follow. 

Patience did a few kick ups with the ball as she followed her sister, keeping an eye on them at all times. Finally, after a few minutes, they reached the ice cream van. 

The boy glanced to Patience, "What would you like?" 

"I don't want any, thank you though." She said with a smile and his eyes widened with shock and surprise, she couldn't help but smile even more. 

"How could you say no to ice cream?" 

She laughed, "It's the weather." She explained. "I don't have much love for eating ice cream on a cold day like this." 

The boy frowned at her before grinning. "I suppose I'll let you off just this once -" 

"Niall! Ma called. We've got guests this evening. She wants us to be home early to get ready." Patience heard what she assumed was his brother calling and he rolled his eyes. 

"That's the second time this week. Who is it this time?" The boy, now Patience knew was called Niall, spoke with an annoyed hint. She was curious and Faith was still quietly eating her ice cream, managing to get it all over her face with no shame. 

"A family friend, the one Ma had met in London Metropolitan Uni. You know... Damn. What's their last name again?" 

Patience frowned, her Mum had went to that University. 

"Began with B. That's all I remember. No, wait. They had a baby boy who died of septicemia." 

"Yes, we couldn't go to the funeral -" 

"Because you were in France at the time." Patience interrupted the brothers conversation and they both looked at her with wide eyes and then looked at each other, before looking at her again. 

Answering their question, she then said, "Bell. Our last name is Bell." 

"That was it!" The step brother exclaimed and Patience rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"What's your name?" Niall questioned and Patience blinked and with the look, he explained himself further, "Faith called you, P, it could be short for anything." 

"Patience, my name is Patience." 

She then made an impression by kicking the ball back to the step brother, almost hitting him in the face but not quite as his reflexes were faster than she was expecting. She smiled sweetly at the pair as she took Faith's hand, heading back to the hotel which wasn't far from the park. 

"We'll see you there." She responded to the looks on their faces as she smirked, walking away from them. 

"How did they know about Damien?" Faith asked in a small voice. Patience didn't know how to answer, so she didn't. She merely shrugged in response. 

\\\\\

"Honey, out of the door, to the right. You look fine sweetheart." Patience smiled as her Mum tried to get their Dad to be ready in time. Out of all of them, it was always their Dad who took the longest to get ready. Surprisingly. 

She was wearing a smart playsuit, with a checkered jacket over the top and trainers. She wasn't really a girly girl and this was as good as being in a dress. Faith on the other hand was the opposite, wearing a bright pink flowy dress. 

"Ma, who are we visiting?" Patience asked and her Mother, Dora, smiled at her oldest as they walked out of the hotel, heading, well, Patience didn't know where to. 

"You know Maura, I was telling you about her a few years ago. The friend that couldn't come to the funeral because she was in a different country after the divorce?" Dora spoke and Patience nodded slowly. 

"Vaguely." She replied and Dora smiled, "This is the same Maura. She has a kid, about your age -" 

"Niall." Patience supplied the answer to the question her Mum was about to ask. She knew how bad her Mum was with names, even with her best friend Jamie, she sometimes got the names mixed up. It was just her thing. 

"Yes, that's, how did you know?" 

"We met him at the park!" Faith intervened, jumping excitedly, "He got us ice cream after his step brother hit P in the face with a football." She chatted and Patience looked down to the ground, embarrassed. 

"Well, that was very nice of Niall for him to do that. Are you alright dear? You aren't hurt badly, are you?" Dora asked full of concern, checking her daughter's face and Patience groaned, flushing a little from embarrassment. She was thirteen, she was fine! She could handle a football being kicked in her face! That was basically Dodgeball anyway! 

"I'm fine, Ma. Honest." Patience replied and Dora kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, honey. Now if we have this right, Maura's house should be this one..." Dora trailed off and Patience's eyes widened, it was one big house. It was a town house connected quite closely to other houses, the house facing directly into an old fashioned, busy street. She thought it was quite beautiful. 

Their own house in Finsbury Park was small three bedroom flat/apartment near the train station. It wasn't much, but they didn't need much. Just a roof over their heads and support from friends was all they needed. 

Malcolm knocked on the door and Dora, Faith and Patience held their breaths without realising they were doing so. They only had to wait a few moments before the door answered. A smaller women, with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a nice evening dress opened the door with a welcoming smile. 

"Dora! It's been too long!" 

Patience was focused on hearing guitar strings being played. The sound of music would always distract her, no matter where she was and who she was with. Music held a special place in her heart. 

"Faith is so grown up and Patience, she's so beautiful! They both are, you must be proud!" Patience still wasn't paying attention, too busy trying to listen, trying to figure out what chords were playing and what song was being played. She didn't realise she was being rude until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a forced laugh from her Father. 

"Sorry, she gets like that with music. Patience, darling. Please say hello to Maura." His voice was stern and that was enough to focus back onto the group and her eyes immediately held a guilty expression. 

"I'm so sorry, Maura! Hello, it's lovely to meet you!" She said apologetically and Maura laughed happily, bringing her into a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. Niall is the same. In fact, it's him with the guitar. He's in the living room if you want to go in and meet. We'll be with you in a moment." 

As Maura let go of the hug, Patience nodded excitedly. "Thank you, I'll do that." Not bothering to mention their earlier meeting. 

Patience walked into the living room, which Maura pointed to be the first on the right, where she saw Niall playing by the fireplace. He was writing in a notebook and fiddling with the guitar strings when she walked in, sitting down next to him with a smile. 

"I heard music." She spoke and Niall jumped a little before relaxing, seeing who she was he smiled brightly. "Hey, Patience. I didn't hear the door open." He apologised and she smiled in return. 

"It's okay, your Mum said I could come in."

He smiled sweetly at her and she hoped this wouldn't be the last time they met. 

"How well can you play the guitar?" She couldn't help but ask over the surprisingly comfortable silence that had consumed them. 

"Not well, I've only just started lessons and can play one song but I think I'm picking it up quickly." He explained and Patience smiled. "I can sing. Well, I have singing lessons. I don't know how good I am though. I play the violin, but might stop when I get to year 10 and year 11, exams." She was quite talkative, especially with her group of friends at school and she wasn't exactly shy. She had no problem making friends and even though she wouldn't count herself as popular, she was grateful with the friends she had and she always loved meeting new people and new friends. She even had more boy friends than girls, but that's because she was very sporty and she just fitted with the boys better in a way because there was less drama and it was more fun because she could join in with football games and such. 

Niall seemed quite interested in what she had to say as he replied, "Well, like I said I've only just picked up the guitar. I've had singing lessons for two years and I like to mess around with the drums in the music room at school when I can." He spoke quite quickly, still with the strong Irish accent, but Patience understood it a lot better than when he first spoke to her at the park. 

"We could sing together, that would be fun." Patience suggested but before Niall could say anything else, the rest of the family joined them talking and laughing, with Faith running in and sitting on the floor opposite Niall. 

"Nialll..." She sang excited and Niall looked at Faith with a questioning stare, "Yes, Faith?" He asked with a grin and Faith gave him puppy eyes as she asked, "Can you play a song? Pleaseeee." She begged and Patience let a breath of relieve, at least she wasn't asking her to sing, as she had done everyday the week before. Patience relaxed in her seat and grinned at Niall, who looked conflicted. 

"I'm really not good..." 

"That's what P says all the time," Faith pointed out, "She's really good. So you will be good too." She said confidently. 

"That's not how it works, Faith. You don't have to, Niall. Don't give in to her puppy eyes otherwise she will use it against you for the rest of your life." Patience warned dramatically and her sister hit her lightly on her arm and pouted. 

"Hey!" She complained. Patience chose to do the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at her younger sister. Before an argument could break out, they heard a voice from the doorway. 

"Go on, dear. Play for Faith. We have to set up dinner so it would fill the time in." Maura said at that point, with Greg already in the kitchen sorting bits out with their step-father. Niall reluctantly nodded, but gave a smirk and a glance at Patience, who didn't like that look what so ever. 

"Only if Patience sings with me." He says cheerfully. 

Maura and the others laughed while Faith cheered and clapped and Patience pulled a face but nodded after a moment. Why not? 

"Do you know the Beatles?" She asked after trying to think of a song they could sing. Niall's eyes lit up and nodded excitedly. 

"Who doesn't? The first song I learnt to play was Let It Be." He said happily and Patience nodded with an impressed look in her eyes. He has good taste, she thought. 

Niall coughed loudly as everyone sat down, Faith sat cross legged on the floor opposite them both, grinning up at them, happy she got her way. 

He played the first chord having quickly agreed which lyrics they were going to sing in a hushed whisper. 

"When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me"

Niall started and he looked a little cute concentrating on his guitar and hearing him sing, well, he wasn't that bad. But what did Patience know about what was good or not? When it got to her bit, she closed her eyes, 

"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see"

They both sang the middle part of the song together, voices together sounding beautiful, for a young age. A little off tune in parts, but for their first song together, the family were on the edges of their seats listening to them. 

"There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be"

Niall took over again and Patience didn't want to open her eyes. Seeing everybody would make her even more nervous than she was already. 

"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be, be  
And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shinin' until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me"

They sang the last part together, both with matching smiles on their faces. 

"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be" 

Faith cheered for them first, and there was a loud applause from the rest of the family a few moments after. Patience mocked bowed and Niall mock saluted. 

Patience knew one thing.

She wouldn't forget Niall any time soon. 

\\\\\ 

"It's the last night." Niall spoke as they looked at the stars on the roof. It had been a nightly occurrence since the second night when they bumped into each other at three in the morning, both for drinks in the kitchen as neither slept well. Niall had suggested to go to his favourite spot, which was of course, the roof, which he could access from his room. 

Here they were, twelve nights later, lying in the same place with hoodies on looking up and appreciating the night sky for the last time. Even though Malcolm, Dora and Faith we're staying at the hotel, Maura had offered the spare room and Dora accepted it for Patience. This was because they got the one family room with just one bed and even though Patience would have been fine on the sofa, it had come into the conversation at dinner and Maura wasn't having any of it. 

"Yeah, I don't want to go." Patience admitted softly. 

She would miss Niall a lot. Who knew when they would meet again? 

"How about we write to each other?" Niall spoke, his eyes dancing with excitement, something Patience noticed they did every time he thought of a good idea. He was all about expressions, he was very easy to read for Patience. When he was sad his eyes would try and be happy but water a little and he'd always look anywhere but the other person's eyes, when he was happy his eyes would go wide and shine. When he was shocked, or trying to hide something, his eyes would go into the shape of saucers before going back to normal. It was amazing the amount she picked up from the short time but she wouldn't change it for anything. 

She smiled brightly, nodding. "I'd like that. I'll ask Mum for your address in the morning. We could be pen pals." She said and Niall nodded enthusiastically. 

"I'll do the same."

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years time?" Patience asked into the silence. 

Niall laughed, only he tried to cover it up as everyone else was sleeping. That was another thing, he had a very distinctive laugh that was the best and it always cheered Patience up whenever she heard it. 

"I don't even know where I'll be tomorrow." He replied and Patience rolled her eyes but she was grinning. "I kind of want to be a footballer. Or, maybe... No, it's stupid." 

Patience frowned, facing him, seeing he was still looking at the stars. "Tell me." 

"I really want to be a singer. A musician like... Like Freddie Mercury." When she didn't say anything, it was his turn to frown and he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "I told you it was stupid." 

She quickly got over her surprise and shook her head. "It's not, I think if you took it seriously in school and really wanted to, you could do it. You've got the talent, Niall. I think you could be pretty amazing if you tried." She spoke passionately and confidently. He glanced back and smiled ever so slightly, frown gone from his forehead. 

"You really think so?" He questioned doubtfully. 

"I know so. In ten years time I can't wait to be able to say, 'Thats Niall Horan, I knew him before he was famous!'" she said and Niall's bright smile was back in place, which was contagious as she smiled too. 

"Thanks, P. What about you?" 

Patience shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. I'm sure I'll find something."

"Not into singing? We could be famous together, eh!" Niall said and Patience shook her head, making her hair go into her face hiding herself. "Definitely not. I couldn't be famous. I don't..." She stopped talking, I don't like myself, was what she was going to say. "I don't think I could handle it." She ended up saying. 

Luckily, it seemed Niall didn't think much about her slip up. 

"Well, whatever we're doing, I hope we are still friends." Niall said, smartly moving on a little and Patience's smile was back. 

"I hope so too..." 

Neither of them saw the shooting star, too busy looking into each others eyes to see it.


End file.
